Vampire, love and Bridge
by eddie280392
Summary: i suck at summeries but Bridge is part vampire but no one knows, he loves sky ect ect M/M pairing M-PREG the usual


Vampire, love and Bridge

**Vampire, love and Bridge**

Secrets tear people apart, they tear teams apart they are just a fancy word for lies. The SPD B-squad team shouldn't have secrets but nevertheless Bridge had a secret. It went against the most important rule at the academy, to be honest. You see Bridge was part vampire, don't ask how, he just was, he could go out in day light and eat garlic (although he didn't like it), but he still needed to feed, especially after he was injured. He had taken to feeding after fights he made up some excuse one day to be back at the academy 30mins late and it had stuck from then on. No one ever questioned it. Bridge had made up this whole charade of living in a fairytale land and doing headstands, and being the odd one so that if he ever let slip about vampires no one would think anything of it.

This particular day Bridge was in his room reading about vampire relationships with humans, _Relationships with humans never normally work because when a vampire gets too sexually excited it's vampire 'side' will come out and bite the human, to mark them as there own. However this usually goes wrong and results in the human being 'turned' or dying, vampire relationships with other vampires are a lot easier as this problem does not occur so relationships with humans are against the vampire law. _"Damn it." Bridge said under his breath, "Why does everything have to be so complicated?" he then felt someone coming so quickly hid the book and did a headstand, Sky came into their room, "Hey Sky." "Hey Bridge, what are you doing this time?" Bridge turned right side up and said "Erm nothing really just thinking of a simple solution to a not so simple problem." Sky lay on his bed, "Oh you mean that monster thing that Grumm sent down?" Bridge nodded his head in agreement whilst thinking, 'If only it were that simple, I have got to forget about Sky, not only is he not gay but it's against the law. I suppose it doesn't help that no one knows I'm a vampire.'

The next day the B-squad were sent into action against the same monster that had beaten them only days previously. The battle raged on and it became less of a 'kill the monster' battle but more of a 'survive' battle, when the monster got bored and left four of the rangers went back to the academy, while Bridge silently limped across town. He went into an alleyway and waited, a young man came down the ally only to be caught by Bridge who now had a paler face, more dilute eyes and fangs. "W-what do you want?" the young man asked, "To feed and to heal." Bridge replied and with that he sung his fangs into the young mans neck and began to drink, as he did all his cuts and bruises began to heal and fade, then he felt the bone in his leg click back into place and heal. Bridge pulled his fangs out and the young man passed out, Bridge took out a half empty bottle of alcohol and poured it in the mans mouth and made him swallow it. Then he laid the empty bottle by the man, so he would think it was his imagination. Then Bridge who now looked like Bridge, licked his lips and checked his shirt for blood, when he was satisfied he went back to the academy.

Back at the academy the others were all sitting around together, when Z suddenly said, "Where's Bridge?" they looked at her strangely, "He always stays out longer." Jack replied, "Ok I think I am having a momentary memory block but why does he always stay out?" Z asked. Jack made to reply again, "Well because erm well you see. Erm I don't know he never told us." At that moment Bridge came back and they all looked at him, "What?" he asked wondering if he had missed a bit of blood on his mouth, he subconsciously wiped his mouth. "Bridge we were just wondering, where do you go after battles?" Syd asked, "Erm I just walk around, I like it." Bridge replied. The rangers made it perfectly clear that after battles he was to come straight back with them, Bridge who was no on his own on the roof of the academy was trying to suss out what to do. "I can't follow them back and risk attacking them or anyone else at SPD for that matter. But if I don't go it's going to look even more suspicious, oh great I'm in trouble one way or the other." "Who's in trouble?" a voice behind him asked, Bridge turned to see Jack walking up to him, "No one erm Jack how much of that did you hear?" Jack sat down beside him, "Virtually none of it only 'in trouble one way or the other' so what's wrong?" Bridge sighed in relief, "Nothing Jack I'm fine." "You know Bridge you can trust me if there's something on your mind then you can talk to me." Bridge thought about this for a minute. 'I could tell Jack then he would understand why I have to go after fights, and it would make me feel better. ARE YOU CRAZY? You can't tell Jack you're a VAMPIRE he would freak.' Bridge sighed again, "Yeah I know Jack and thanks but I can't say, you wouldn't get it and besides, it's something I have to deal with on my own."

The next few day were calm and no one prodded at Bridge with questions, then the next fight came up they were all injured but nowhere near as bad as the previous one, Bridge knew that he would be able to hold off his vampire instincts for a little while, he just hoped he was let out before they took over. He walked silently back with the other rangers not daring to look at them, when they got back the rangers all sat together as usual and Bridge raced off to his room as fast as he could. He sat on the windowsill with his knees drawn up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them, glancing at his watch every now and then, hoping he could go out soon.

Back where the other rangers were, they all looked at the door where Bridge had now disappeared into, "Ok its official that boy is whack." Syd said, "No he just has something on his mind that's all but he won't say what, he says we won't understand." Jack replied. "Well maybe we should try talking to him again. I'll go." Sky said getting up and going into his room. Bridge sensed someone coming and his vampire side perked up, he fought to get it back under control, when Sky came in. "Bridge are you ok?" He asked seeing Bridge's face screwed up in concentration, "Sky? Stay there don't move or came any closer. I'm fine." Sky back to get worried as Bridge opened his eyes, "Bridge seriously man what's up, you can talk to me we're roomies." Bridge knew he could hold off his vampire side much longer he could feel his eyes diluting, "Listen Sky I appreciate that but seriously I have to get out of here and as much as I want to fill you in I can't." Sky was even more worried now, "Are you sure you're ok, you're beginning to look a bit pale." Bridge jumped up and ran for the door, "Crap." He said on his way out. He ran past the other rangers despite his protesting vampire streak saying attack, and left the academy to feed.

Later on when Bridge had returned he went straight up to the roof, he couldn't face the others, "How could I just lose control like that? I have to learn to have better control of my vampire side if I'm going to be coming back with the team from now on." "What about from now on?" Bridge mentally groaned Sky was now sat beside him, "Nothing how much did you hear?" Sky smiled, "Only the bit where you said 'Coming back with the team from now on' so what was up earlier?" Bridge swallowed "Nothing." Sky and Bridge just sat there looking up at the moon and stars until Bridge couldn't take it anymore, from the point where they had first become room mates Bridge had been trying not to kiss Sky and now he was at the end of it, Bridge leaned over and placed a gentle his on Sky's lips. "Do you know how long I have wanted to do that?" he asked, but Sky's hand was snaking around his neck and pulled him in for a deeper kiss, soon it was a full blown make out session, and there hands were fumbling with shirts. Then the same words played in his mind: _'Turned or dying, against vampire law.'_ Bridge tried to ignore it but as his shirt came off he felt his vampire side rising, he knew what would happen, he stopped, "Sky stop! We can't." his vampire side was screaming at him for stopping and to be honest he was screaming at himself, "But I thought this is what you wanted." "It is but I just can't, it's against the rules." He said quickly remembering relationships weren't allowed in the academy. "I won't tell if you don't." "I'm sorry Sky." Bridge then got up and left.

The next day there was another fight, and they all got away pretty uninjured except for Bridge, he was exhausted, had a major cut down his side that was bleeding, he had also injured his left forearm and had many cuts and bruises. He would not be able to hold off his vampire side this time, but he could try. As Bridge tried to get away Z replicated herself and surrounded him, Bridge was trapped and Z was looking like a good feed, Bridge shook his head to get rid of that thought, he needed to get away, the others were coming over. "Bridge I thought you were coming with us." Syd said. "Something I have to do, get outta here." Bridge said through clenched teeth. "Bridge whatever it is just tell us." Jack said, Bridge fell to his knees and clutched his head desperately trying to keep control of his vampire side. Z stared at him in shock, the lack of concentration meant her replicas disappeared and Bridge legged it. He found an alleyway and a poor young man, who he then sunk his fangs into. Bridge closed his eyes enjoying the feel of the blood, it was like heaven, however he forgot to stop when he knew they would still survive and he kept drinking until he drained him. He opened his eyes and was horrified with himself. "What have I done? I never drain people never. I always make sure they survive, oh no I killed him." Bridge fled, and ran back to the academy to clear his head.

"Guys this way." Sky said, after they had recovered from the shock of seeing Bridge in such pain and then fled, they decided to follow him; they got to the alleyway where they know Bridge went and found the drained body. "Hey guys look at this; we had better find Bridge before whatever did this attacks Bridge too." They rangers searched but never found him in the end they headed back to the academy, "Erm we should tell Cruger we can't find Bridge then he can run a scan on his morpher." Z said they left for Cruger's office, in Cruger's office Bridge was already there, "Sir I wish to quit SPD." He said glumly, "Why is that Bridge of course I can not stop you but you must have a valid reason." Cruger replied, "Because I'm," Bridge quickly clamped him mouth shut, 'Think before you speak, you can't say because you're a vampire.' His thoughts were cut off as the other rangers came in "Sir we can't find….Bridge! There you are." "Hi guys." Bridge said timidly, "Bridge we were worried when you ran off we followed and we found a guy who was killed he had no blood left in his body and two marks on his neck." Jack said, Bridge was looking at the ground, "I know, a vampire did it." "Vampires don't exist." Syd said, "Yes they do trust me on this one." Bridge replied quietly still looking at the ground. Cruger decided this was a good time to interrupt, "So Bridge what was your reason for quitting?" "You're quitting?" they all said in unison. "Why?" Sky asked, Bridge was getting annoyed he just wanted a quiet exit, "Because you guys don't trust or listen to me, you think I am the odd one who doesn't know anything, you don't believe me enough to give me the benefit of the doubt, prime example, I said there was something I had to do I asked you to leave, instead I get ten Z's surrounding me. Do you know how much danger you put yourselves in just because you wouldn't listen?" He shouted the others were dumbstruck; Bridge had never lost it like that. "What do you mean danger we put ourselves in? Surely if we were in danger you were too?" Z said, Bridge turned to Cruger, "You want a good reason for me to quit?" Cruger gave a slight nod, then Bridge all but shouted, "Fine then how about because I'm part vampire?" and with that he ran off to pack his bag.

Back in Cruger's office the others stared at each other, "Well I guess that explains it." Jack said. Cruger turned towards the team, "Is what he said true, did you really not trust him even though you knew he was capable of making his own decisions?" "Well yes but we wanted to know what was wrong with him." Sky said. "Well you have betrayed him again and we need him on the team, whether he is a vampire or not, but you had better hurry because he is packing to leave." The rangers left to apologise. Bridge was in his room, packing his bag when the others found him, "Bridge! Come on man you can't quit, we're so sorry we didn't listen and hurt you." Sky said, Bridge stopped packing and faced them, "Don't you get it? I'm a VAMPIRE as in blood sucker, attack people, fangs e.c.t, and danger to all, kind of person." Bridge said. "Bridge we don't care, we were your friends before we found out and we want to be your friends now." "Fine I'll stay for a bit but if anything goes wrong or the word gets out about what I am I'm outta here." he said.

All the rangers were sat around the table talking, and asking Bridge questions, "So after every fight you feed?" Z asked. "Yeah pretty much." He replied. "I don't get it when you were in the alleyway and you said a vampire killed that guy how did you know? Do you know other vampires?" Syd asked, Bridge swallowed, "No, I just knew." "Yeah but how?" Syd asked. Bridge was shaking slightly and Jack noticed this, "Hey he doesn't have to answer if he doesn't want to." "I was only curious. And he didn't say he wouldn't answer it." Syd said, Bridge hung his head , he didn't want to see the other's reactions, "I know because I drained him." He said so quietly it was a miracle they heard him. But Bridge heard the gasps that follow, "Bridge why?" Sky said, Bridge looked up, "I didn't mean to, it's like if you have a tray of cookies or a chocolate cake or something in front of you, you know how much you're allowed or how much you can take without someone noticing. And most of the time you stick to it, but there will be a time when you forget or temptation gets the better of you and before you know it, you've eaten the whole tray of cookies or the whole cake or all the blood. And you will always feel guilty afterwards." Bridge hung his head again, Sky put a hand on his shoulder, "Its ok it wasn't your fault we all kept you away from your feed, so it's partly our fault." he said, the others agreed, "Well now you know who drained the guy who's question is next?" Bridge asked. "Me" Jack said, "Can you be around garlic and how come you can be around daylight?" Bridge replied right away, "Garlic I don't like but it doesn't hurt me, I can be in daylight because I am only part vampire otherwise I would always have fangs and dilute eyes, stakes hurt me but not kill me, lack of blood will eventually kill me but first I will attack anything living to get blood." He said laughing. "Do relationships with vampires and humans work?" Sky said, Bridge stopped laughing, "No. That's as far as I am willing to answer that one."

Later on Sky and Bridge were in there room trying to get to sleep which wasn't working, Bridge decided to read again and Sky was just sitting there staring at him. "Sky? Why are you staring?" Bridge asked, "I'm just curious as to why human and vampire relationships don't work I mean it was working pretty fine on the roof for us, until you stopped." Bridge sighed and put down the book, "Sky I stopped because if I didn't there was a chance you would die ok, is that a good enough reason to stop the relationship before it starts?" Bridge tossed the book to Sky with the right page marked and Sky read the passage. "But I know you wouldn't hurt me Bridge." Sky said, "Not consciously no I wouldn't but it's different, I wouldn't be able to stop myself no matter how hard I tried." Bridge said. "It's a shame that you're so good looking and I can't have you then isn't it." Sky said with a smile, "Yeah well don't think its walk in the park for me either." Bridge replied, "Sky got up and walked over to Bridge, "So over look it this once." He said, as much as Bridge really wanted to over look it he couldn't, "I can't I could hurt you and besides not only is it against the rules here but it's against vampire laws." Bridge said apologetically. Sky who was now sat next to Bridge on Bridge's bed didn't answer he just pulled Bridge into a kiss, Bridge tried to resist at first but then just melted into the kiss. Bridges hand came up into Sky's hair and earned a moan, Bridge pushed Sky back gently until Sky was lying down on his bed and Bridge was on top of him. Bridge nibbled on Sky's ear earning another moan as Sky worked to take Bridge's PJ top off, Bridge kissed Sky again and felt his vampire side rise again as his top was discarded but he ignored it.

After a couple of minutes Bridge was growing fangs and pale faced and diluted eyes, "Sky no, we can't." He said getting off of him, Sky came up on his elbows, "Bridge why not?" he said now talking to the back of Bridge's head, "Because I will end up trying to mark you and there is a very good possibility that it will go wrong." "Bridge look at me." Bridge who was still looking like a vampire refused he didn't want to scare Sky off. "I can't I look like a vampire." "I don't care look at me." Bridge slowly turned to look at Sky, "Now Bridge I want you to listen, I don't care if you mark me." Bridge looked at Sky still, "But I care, I could kill you or turn you!" "Bridge I don't care if I'm turned and I doubt that I will die." Sky kissed Bridge again, and Bridge didn't resist. Bridge moved down to Sky's neck and accidentally scraped a fang along the skin piercing it, he licked up the blood then whispered in Sky's ear, "Mmmm you have the sweetest blood I've ever tasted." Sky moaned, at the feel of Bridge's tongue on his neck and his ear.

A few more minutes went by and Bridge once again moved down to Sky's neck and bit down with his fangs but Sky didn't feel and pain, he sucked a small amount of blood out and enjoyed the feel of it sliding down his throat, he then took his fangs out and licked the excess blood away. A little while later Bridge and Sky were lying on the bed side by side almost asleep. "Sky? Sorry if I hurt you." Bridge said timidly, Sky rolled over and hugged Bridge, "You didn't hurt me, but one thing won't someone see the mark and ask about it?" Bridge smiled, "No I did it so that your uniform will cover it." Sky smiled, "Thanks." They both fell asleep wrapped up in each others arms.

The next day they woke up bright and early, and got dressed all the time Bridge was staring at Sky, "Sky we have a problem." He said reluctantly. "And that would be….?" Sky replied, "The others will notice us together and work out what happened." Sky panicked "How? Can you see the mark?" "No it's not that it's just I forgot to get you to read the next page of the book." Bridge gave him the book back and Sky read. _Once a vampire has mark a human or another vampire then they will find it hard to resist 'jumping' there mate at any possible moment until they or there mate has fallen pregnant. A vampire can become pregnant no matter what gender they are. _Sky looked up from the book, "So basically you are going to be a horny bugger until one of us falls pregnant." Sky laughed, "Pretty much only I will be the one who becomes pregnant." The door opened and Jack walked in, "Who's pregnant?" Bridge was first to reply, "No one. You know what people have to stop doing that, that's like three or four times now, how much did you over hear?" Jack laughed, "Only the bit about someone getting pregnant. Guys what's going on? Seriously I mean you guys are in on something that we aren't. Tell me." Bridge shook his head, "Jack it's nothing and I have to go, bye guys." And with that he practically fled the room. "Erm what's that about?" Jack asked, "Well something happened and he can't be around certain people at the moment, that's all I can tell you for now sorry." Sky replied.

Sky went looking for Bridge and knew he would be found in an alleyway somewhere, he went down one only to be pinned to the wall and kissed deeply. "Sorry I had to run." Bridge whispered. "I understand." Sky replied. Back at the academy, Z, Syd and Jack were talking amongst themselves, "Guys they are hiding something." Z said, "Yeah I know Bridge just fled this morning." Jack replied, "We will find out, we just have to spy on them." Syd said with a grin, the others were reluctant at first but then realised it was a good idea. Just then Sky and Bridge came back and went straight to there room, "Bridge how long till this mark fades?" Bridge laughed, "Well when I become pregnant no human will be able to see it only other vampires as a warning so basically when I become pregnant." They chatted for a few more minutes then they were called away to fight a monster.

Once the fight was over they all left Bridge to go feed and then he made his way back to the academy thinking, 'That was the worst fight I have ever had, I really have to get my mind off of Sky.' When he got back the interrogation began, he and Sky versus the others. "Guys you were really under performing today, where was your mind?" 'On jumping Sky.' "Erm sorry I just had something on my mind, it's nothing though." "What are you guys hiding? Don't think we haven't noticed you two always together, tell us." "There's nothing to tell we're fine." After an argument for what seemed like hours they all retired to there separate rooms. As Sky and Bridge went into there's though Z, Syd and Jack came back out and tried to over hear there convosation. "Sky what are we going to do? We can't have every fight like that. And it will be worst once well you know, I mean you will fight better but I won't." Bridge said. Sky sighed, "I know, and to top it all off the others are getting suspicious, if they find out we are both toast, and if they find out after well you know then all three of us are toast." The other rangers pulled away from the door, "What do they mean three of them?" Z asked.

The morning came and Bridge woke up particularly early feeling ill he ran to the bathroom in time to throw up. He wiped his mouth and then smiled he knew what that meant; he slowly walked back to his room and woke up Sky, "Sky? Sky, I need to see your neck quick." Sky woke up and the mark was fainter and no human would see it. Bridge beamed, "Sky." He whispered, Sky slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, "What its 4:30 am go to sleep." "I can't Sky I'm too happy. I'm pregnant!" Bridge said, Sky's eyes widened he then hugged Bridge. "Oh my god that's wonderful." A bit later on everyone else was beginning to wake up and Bridge was dashing off to the bathroom every now and then to throw up but he didn't care he was happy. "Erm Bridge are you ok?" Jack asked, "Yes I'm fine." He replied, "But you're throwing up like every ten minutes." "Oh that? That's nothing really just a stomach bug." Bridge said still beaming and looked at Sky who was also beaming. Jack was about to say something when they were called to fight a monster, Sky gave Bridge a worried looked and Bridge whispered "I'll be fine." And they left; they fought well until the monster gave a powerful kick to Bridge's stomach, "AHHHH!" Bridge cried he fell to his hands and knees and de-morphed clutching his stomach. The others looked at him worriedly and finished off the monster, Bridge was in the middle of a coughing fit and he coughed up some blood. Sky went over to Bridge, "Are you ok? Is the baby going to die?" Bridge got up with the aid of Sky, "I'll be fine but if I don't get blood soon I can't say the same for junior." Sky looked at him worriedly and hugged him before saying, "Go quick." Bridge ran still holding his stomach to find a feed. Jack and the others came over to him, "What was that about?" "Yeah why did he de-morph from one hit?" they asked. Sky took a deep breath thinking of a lie, "Hey didn't feed last night and he was weaker today and he had that stomach bug so yeah." They all nodded in agreement and they headed back to the academy.

When Bridge got back he avoided the others and went straight to find Sky, he was in there room waiting, when Bridge opened the door Sky ran up to him and hugged him. The others again ear wigged outside the door. "Are you ok?" Sky asked, "Yeah I'm fine and he/she is fine but that was a close call, and bloody hell that kick hurt." Sky giggled "You can't fight like this." Sky said seriously, "I know I'm weaker but I can't just quit I have to have a reason and I am not telling him about this." Sky looked at him, "What are we going to do? We can't risk that again we might not be lucky enough to get you a feed in time." Bridge thought for a moment, "Yeah and not only that it's going to look odd if I have a stomach bug everyday." Bridge yawned, and Sky laughed, "Come on time for bed you." Bridge pouted, "But I can make my own decisions, just because you're my boyfriend you can't boss me around." He said jokingly. The others pulled away from the door in shock, "He's what?" Syd asked, "It's impossible." Z said, "Well maybe not, but we have to ask them straight out tomorrow." Jack said.

They all woke up pretty early and had breakfast, and then sat around talking, (Bridge's morning sickness wasn't too bad today.) Jack decided to ask the question, "Guys we are going to ask you something and we want you to be honest with us ok, we don't care either way. Are you guys going out with each other?" Bridge looked at Sky and Sky looked at Bridge before answering, "Where did you get that idea?" Z answered "We kind of listened to your convosation last night and heard it." Bridge paled dramatically, "What else did you hear?" Syd answered, "Nothing really." "Then yes we are going out." A bit later Sky and Bridge were in there room, "We were careless, we let them find out." Sky said, Bridge was sat on his bed, "I know we can't let them find out about." He pointed to his stomach just in case someone was outside the door. Sky nodded, then asked, "Wait a minute how long until you begin to get bigger?" Bridge smiled "I don't it's too dangerous for a vampire to get bigger so we evolved so we won't." Sky smiled and there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Jack came in and smiled, "Hi guys." "Hi Jack." They replied, "Listen Bridge I know what Sky said after the last fight is bullshit, but the girls believe it. Now all I want is the truth. Why did one kick weaken you so much you de-morphed?" Bridge sighed, "Jack you have no idea how much I want to tell you, but I can't, it's too risky, the more people that know the more likely it is that something bad will happen." Sky stepped in, "Whoa wait a minute" he went over to Bridge whispered, "Maybe he could help, and if he knew then he might get everyone else to back off." "But he would stop me fighting and that would be even worse." In the end they agreed to tell him, "Jack I will tell you but you have to promise that no one else will know, not even Z, Syd or Cruger, and you won't stop me fighting because of it." Bridge said. "Ok agreed." Jack said, Bridge took a deep breath, "You're not going to believe this but it's because I'm pregnant." "Dude I hate to break it to you, but you can't get pregnant; I mean you're a dude." Jack replied. Bridge smiled, "Dude I'm a vampire dude I can get pregnant." Jack just stared in shock, and then finally said, "Wow guys that's great congratulations. But take it easy ok no fights." Bridge stood up, "No you said I could still fight you promised, and it will look worse if I don't." Jack reluctantly nodded, and then said. "Hang on, is that why you were so weak last time? Wait a minute you got kicked in the stomach, is it ok? Is it a boy or a girl?" Sky laughed, "Calm down Jack, one question at a time." He said, "Yes the baby is ok, and we don't know if it is a boy or a girl yet but I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this." Jack nodded.

The next few months were pretty uneventful, except for the fact that Sky and Bridge found out they would be having a little boy and that they had decided to name him: Oliver Carson-Tate. Bridge was now 6 ½ months pregnant and they were both really excited, Z, Syd and Cruger still didn't know about it and Jack still wasn't happy about Bridge fighting with them but life went on as always. All the guys were in Bridge and Sky's room and the girls were in there room, "So Bridge how long now until Oliver makes an appearance?" Jack asked, "About another month and a half because our pregnancies only last 8 months." Bridge replied. "One thing though, if Z, Syd and Cruger don't know how are you going to explain how a baby just happened to come to SPD?" there faces fell. "We hadn't thought of that." Sky admitted. "Well we have a month and a half to think about it." Bridge said. Meanwhile back in the girl's room, "Z, they are hiding something again." Syd said, Z sighed, "Yeah I've noticed but it might not be important." "But we need to find out anyway, come on lets go." Syd said and the girls left there room to ear wig. Back in the guy's room, Sky was talking about the possibility to tell Cruger, "Well he would understand," but a hand was slapped over his mouth by Bridge and Bridge but a finger to his lips in a shushing motion. He silently went to the door and opened it, Z and Syd came tumbling in. "Z? Syd? Can you please not do that? I mean is it too much to ask to have a private convosation around here?" Bridge said. "Well you're hiding something so we want to know what it is and now!" Z said. "Can't you just leave us alone I mean there's no way we are going to get a private anything when Ollie comes." Bridge quickly covered his mouth to stop himself saying anything else. Syd eyes them all suspiciously, "Who's Ollie?" she asked. "No one, I erm gotta go." Bridge fled (again)

Later on when Bridge had returned he and Sky were in there room laying on there separate bed talking, when Bridge's face was screwed up in pain. Sky ran over to his bed, "Bridge, baby what's wrong?" Sky asked worriedly. "Don't worry this is normal for vampire pregnancies but it just blood hurts." Bridge replied, Sky got up on the bed next to him and held him for reassurance. Bridge hissed in pain and the other three ran in. "What's going on?" Z asked, "Nothing." Jack, Bridge and Sky all said, the others stayed until the pain went away, Bridge then said he had to leave to get more blood but whispered to Sky that Z and Syd can know if they don't tell Cruger, Sky nodded and Bridge left. "Z, Syd I will tell you what's going on but you can't tell Cruger, even if he guesses tell him he's wrong ok?" They both nodded, "Ok Bridge is pregnant and I know he is a guy and guys can't get pregnant but apparently vampires can no matter if they are a girl or a boy." Sky said in one breath, Syd smiled, "Oh my god that's amazing. Is it a girl or a boy? Shall I buy pink or blue? Shall I buy race cars or Barbie?" They all laughed at her as the list went on. "Calm down it's a boy named Oliver Carson-Tate." Z then asked, "How far along is he?" Sky thought, "About 6 ½ -7 months gone."

Bridge returned that night and fell straight to sleep, in the morning he felt awful and he knew why but he wouldn't tell Sky so he dealt with it on his own. He went down to breakfast late, and they all looked at him with concern, "I'm fine guys really I am." although he felt far from it. He sat down and at a slice of buttery toast, then ran off to the bathroom and threw it all back up. Bridge was sent to the infirmary to get some rest and the other began discussing what to do. "Guys he isn't right any blind person can see that." Jack said, Sky thought for a moment, "Hang on he has a book on this kind of stuff maybe it will give us some answers." They went into Sky and Bridge's room to find the book when they found it they read a passage. _At about 6 ½ -7 months into the pregnancy the carrier will go through a lot of pain but this is perfectly normal, this is just the baby 'trying out' there new fangs, unfortunately because he/she is still in your body it will try them out on you. When the pain is gone the carrier will need to feed, you can feed on anyone but it is recommended that you feed on your mate, this is because you will get the right things you need from your mate. You may feed on anyone but if that someone isn't your mate then you will most likely find it hard to sleep, eat, and do anything in general, but it will not kill you or your child only severely weaken you._ They finished reading and looked at each other, "My guess is he didn't tell you and fed on someone else." Syd said, "Yeah pretty much." Sky replied.

Mid afternoon Cruger needed three of the rangers to fight the monster wasn't that tough so he only needed three. Bridge and Sky stayed after Jack pretty much ordered them to get rest. They were in there room when Sky confronted Bridge. "Why didn't you tell me that you needed my blood?" Bridge sighed, "Because I don't need your blood I can survive without it." "Yeah but look at how weak it's made you." "But I'll survive, and besides I already took your blood when I marked you." It was Sky's turn to sigh, "Look Bridge just take some of my blood, and I know you won't drain me but it will make you feel better so just do it." Sky took hold of Bridge's hands and stood him up in front of him, and kissed him. "Bridge I don't care if I don't feel well afterwards or anything just do it." Bridge sighed as his fangs grew, he sunk his fangs into Sky's neck and began to drink, and Sky wrapped an arm around him in a half hug. Just then the door opened and Cruger walked in.

Bridge quickly but carefully took his fangs out of Sky's neck and turned to look at him. "Bridge what do you think you are doing? Attacking a team mate!" Cruger shouted, Bridge looked at the ground in shame his fangs were still there, and Sky felt fine (Bridge hadn't drank much yet) Bridge wiped his mouth on his arm and his fangs began to shrink, he felt slightly better but still weak, he sat down on the bed and tried to ignore the fact that he, his vampire side and the baby wanted more of Sky's blood. "How could you think of attacking Sky when everyone trusted you not to attack them apologise and then pack to leave." Bridge looked up with tears in his eyes, he turned to Sky, "I'm so sorry Sky, and I'll be outta here soon." Bridge turned to start packing, Cruger turned to leave but Sky stopped him, "Sir it wasn't his fault, I told him to drink my blood because he needed it." Cruger stopped and turned to face them, "And why would Bridge need your particular blood?" Sky faced Bridge and Bridge said, "No don't tell him I'll just leave." Sky walked over to him and said quietly, "Bridge we have to tell him, otherwise you will get kicked out." "If you tell him we will both get kicked out." They argues for a minute then decided to tell him, Sky took a deep breath and said, "Bridge needed my blood because he's pregnant." Cruger looked thoughtful, "Ah well congratulations, however this still doesn't justify where Sky comes into it." "Well I'm the other father." "I see I'm afraid I'm not familiar with vampire pregnancies so if you would be so kind as to fill me in." Bridge grabbed his book and gave it to him. Cruger took the book and left to read it.

Sky and Bridge looked at each other, "So do you think I should carry on packing?" Bridge asked "No I think you should carry on feeding." Sky replied, "No Sky it will make things worse with Cruger." Bridge replied. Sky managed to convince Bridge to take his blood and Bridge stood up and hugged Sky as a thank you before his fangs grew again and Bridge closed his eyes and re-pierced the two marks that he had made earlier. He drank and drank loving the feel of Sky's blood trickling down his throat, it tasted so nice. Bridge pulled his fangs out and looked at Sky to make sure he was alright, after he had drank enough and Sky smiled at him. "See I told you I'd be fine." Sky said, Bridge was now beaming and he felt wonderful and hungry. His stomach gave a rumble and Sky laughed, "Come on lets get you something to eat." And they left.

Back in Cruger's office he was nearly finished reading about the bit where Bridge needed Sky's blood so he would feel alright, he went back to find Bridge and Sky. He found them eating, "Bridge your book." He said handing it back to him. "Bridge it says that you could have had anybodies blood why didn't you take someone else's?" "Sir I did, and then I felt weak I couldn't eat, the others got worried about me and so they read this book and found out why. Then earlier today Sky confronted me as to why I didn't take his blood and I said because I didn't think it was right but he insisted sir, so I did." "I see, Sky is this true?" Sky nodded, "Then Bridge will not have to leave just ensure that it doesn't happen unless it really has to and also be careful, with a child running around SPD things could get dangerous." "Yes sir." They said and Cruger left. Bridge started to dance around singing, "I'm staying in SPD. I'm staying in SPD." Sky just laughed.

The next few weeks were uneventful, but Bridge had been pulled out of fights for now because he was so close to the due date. Only Sky and Bridge knew the exact due date and it was fast approaching, this particular day was only two days before the due date and Sky and Bridge were once again in there room. "SO have you finished that book yet?" Sky asked, "Nope I only read the bits I need to know." Sky slapped his forehead, "Well I think you should read some more considering the due date is in two days." Bridge laughed, "Alright toss me the book." He replied and began to read. _After the child is born he/she can be left alone for a while so that the parent/s can go and find a feed. However the child can not be left alone for more that three hours at a time because this will put the child at a high risk of dying. The child feeds from both parents until the age of about 4/5 years old then he/she would normally go hunting with the parent/s. The child needs to be fed every 2-3 hours but it varies in every child. If the child is only part vampire then he/she will still need to drink the parent/s blood every 2-3 hours but the child will look like a human baby most of the time. _"Erm Sky, you might want to read this." Bridge said handing him the book. When Sky had finished he looked up, "What's the problem?" Bridge looked at him, "If we are out fighting Ollie might die." He said, Sky smiled, "Bridge we won't be out fighting for three hours, and besides we could put an alarm timer on our morphers to go off an hour and a half after we leave, then one of us can be back in time, there you go problem solved." Bridge relaxed, "Oh yeah I hadn't thought of that."

The next day Bridge went into labour and Sky was by his side the whole time, the others weren't notified, but they guessed and waited outside the room for them to emerge. "Hey Bridge you did it, here is little Oliver Carson-Tate." Sky came over with Oliver and handed him to Bridge, and then Sky kissed Bridge's forehead. "Do you want me to let the others in?" Bridge nodded, and Sky left. Outside the room the others were sat down in silence waiting when Sky came out, they all stood, "Guys you wanna see Ollie?" they nodded and followed Sky into the room. They all gathered around Bridge and Ollie commenting on how cute he looked and how he has Sky's eyes and bubbly like Bridge. Ollie yawned and you could see small fangs in his mouth.

It was night and everyone was asleep, everyone that is except Ollie, "Whaaaaaa!" Sky and Bridge woke up and Bridge made to get out of bed. "No Bridge go to sleep I'll feed Ollie." Bridge fell straight back to sleep and Sky got Ollie out of bed, he put the edge of his thumb near Ollie's mouth just as he had seen Bridge do many times. Little Ollie sank his tiny fangs into his thumb and Sky thought it tickled Ollie sucked the blood from his father until he was full and drifted off to sleep again. Bridge and Sky were relieved to find out that he doesn't take much blood because if they were going to do this every 2-3 hours, they didn't want to feel drained after every feed. Sky got back into bed and fell asleep. The next day Ollie had just been fed when they got called away to fight, Sky and Bridge pushed a button on there morphers and set the timer then went.

At the end of the fight they were on there way back when Sky and Bridge's morphers beeped, "See I told you we would make it in time, we sill have half an hour or so, that was only a warning." Sky said. The others chuckled and Bridge smiled. They got back to the academy in plenty of time to feed Oliver. They fed him on time and were called away again, Sky and Bridge reset there morphers and left. Grumm had sprung a trap and captured the rangers don't ask how because it seems impossible, however they were captured. They sat there helplessly tied up, and unable to morph, Bridge glanced at his watch; they had an hour and a half to get out of there and get to the academy. He looked at Sky and showed him his watch; he didn't dare to talk because Grumm would probably hear. Another half an hour passed and they were still tied up, Bridge and Sky's morphers beeped. "What was that?" Grumm asked. "M-my morpher." Bridge said. "Why was it beeping?" Grumm asked, "Erm because it's a timer for how long we should have defeated a monster." He quickly lied. He looked worriedly at Sky, and Sky looked worriedly back. After another half an hour they were still in the same situation. Bridge was worrying he was worrying a lot, and a worried vampire was never good, a vampire can wipe out packs of people to protect there young. If there child is threatened they go mad. Bridge was getting angry and so was Sky, with half and hour to get back to Ollie and still tied up Bridge was radiating power and he got angrier and angrier. One of Grumm's 'assistants' suddenly realised that Bridge was a vampire, "Sir the green one is a vampire." She said, Grumm smiled, "Ahh how nice, tell me green ranger have you got a child yet?" Bridge who was now getting madder had grown fangs, dilute eyes the whole lot. "I'll take that as a yes. You know I could send someone to 'take care' of it for you." That was it for Bridge there was no humanity left in Bridge's eyes he growled and broke free of his chains a green glow was surrounding him, the others who were now free as well started to back off, except for Sky who joined him. Sky went to touch Bridge but when he did the power that Bridge had went to him as well he now had a Blue glow around him. They walked towards Grumm, Bridge had balls of pure power forming in his hands and he threw them at Grumm. Grumm was taken by surprise and knocked off balance, Sky ran at him and together they pinned him down. Bridge then spoke with a growling voice, "Now listen and listen well, don't you ever you hear me ever threaten our child again, because it will be the last thing you ever do." Sky and Bridge released him and ran off the others not far behind.

They ran as fast as they could towards the academy, Bridge glanced at his watch as it beeped for the next feed. They ran faster if it was even possible. A few minutes later they arrived at the academy, and Cruger was there waiting. "Rangers how did it…" he said but was cut off by Bridge snarling, "Not now." They shot past him and into Sky and Bridge's room, Sky ran and picked Ollie up who was laying motionless, and offered his thumb but Ollie didn't respond. Bridge who was slightly behind due to Cruger stopping him, was now caught up and saw the motionless bundle, he grew fangs and ripped the skin away from his thumb and wiped it across Ollie's bottom lip and waited. Ollie's little tongue darted out to taste the blood, when he recognised it, Bridge put his bleeding thumb against Ollie's mouth and Ollie began to drink. Bridge and Sky sighed in relief, the others came in when they hears the sighs. "Is he ok?" Jack asked Bridge turned towards them, his thumb still in Ollie's mouth, "He's going to be just fine." Bridge said, he then turned back and hugged his new family, Sky and Oliver.

The End.


End file.
